poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Shrinking Boys
The Incredible Shrinking Boys is the eighth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When the new Shrink Ray accidentally shrinks Robbie and the rest of the boys, they have to go on an epic adventure in Dean Cadance’s house and avoid getting stepped and squashed by Cadance. Meanwhile, Twilight and the girls had to help Cadance by babysitting Flurry Heart. Plot One day at Cyberspace/Reminding Mordecai and Rigby about the park The short begins with the boys are practicing martial arts in simulation room in Cyberspace, when "Shredder" arrives. Robbie and the boys easily subdue him, only to find that it's actually Yoshi in a homemade costume. but then, Mordecai and Rigby remembered that they had to meet with their friends back at the park for a paying work. Everyone arrived at Cyberspace/Digit showing his shrink ray Then, Robbie and his friends arrived in Cyberspace as Digit showed the shrink ray as he let Mordecai and Rigby borrow it for a test drive without any personal gain. Meeting at Dean Cadance's house/Flurry Heart wanting to get enough attention Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance were getting ready for work at Crystal Prep Academy when Robbie and their friends arrived their house. As for Flurry Heart, she was trying to get enough attention when Twilight came to pick her niece up playing with her. Flurry played with the shrink ray/Shrinking Robbie and the boys As they were keeping an eye on Flurry Heart, Rigby disregarding the shrink ray from his backpack that she played with and accidentally shrink Robbie and the boys. No one in the park know where the boys were/Scootaloo warned the others However as no one in the park know where Robbie and the boys are, Scootaloo came and warned Benson about them being shrunk at Dean Cadance's house. So, he gathered Pops, Anti-Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, Stef, CJ, Margaret's cousin, John, Nikolai, and Gene with Mr. Maellard keeping watch at the park. Preparing a search party at Cadance and Shining Armor's house Back at Shining Armor and Cadence's house, the girls started looking for Robbie and the boys before Benson and the others arrive, So, Twilight keeps Flurry with her during the search. Robbie came up with a plan/Where to look for the shrink ray Then, Robbie came up with a plan to find where the shrink ray was before Twilight and the girls had to watch Flurry Heart. Emerl improves his Shadow Mind Control/Sweetie Belle finds the boys Without hesitation, Emerl quickly used his darkness to mind control Sweetie Belle, he told her get a magnifying glass and come to Shining Armor and Cadence's room. Then, Twilight and the girls got help from Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, Stef, and CJ to help watch Flurry. Twilight and the girls keep Flurry busy/Apple Bloom got the shrink ray Then, Twilight noticed the smell as she had to change Flurry's diaper as Serena catches her attention with her Whammy. Just then, Apple Bloom finally found the shrink ray. Unshrinking Robbie and the boys/Robbie and the boys joined Mordecai and Rigby After Apple Bloom found the shrink ray, she used the unshrinking switch and help Robbie and the boys to their normal size. Then, it was time for Mordecai and Rigby to work at the park as Robbie and the boys join them. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Civilians *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Callie Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Benson *Pops *Anti-Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Margaret *Eileen *Starla *Celia *Pam *Stef *CJ *John (Margaret's cousin) *Nikolai *Gene *Mr. Maellard Trivia * Transcript *The Incredible Shrinking Boys Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films Category:TMNTHedgehog5